The Mix Up
by Aipom4
Summary: Zuko's royal ball is coming up, and he wants to introduce the girl he loves to the Fire Nation. Will everything go as plan? Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ATLA.**

"You're just nervous about Fire Lord Zuko's party." Azula said. "I mean it's not everyday your boyfirend introduces you to an entire group of royals, plus you'll be spending a lot of time with his royal mother."

"Well, i am a little worried on what she'll think of me." Katara said.

"She'll love you Katara, just like i do." Zuko said, serving her tea.

"So, there is a new power we can obtain?" Katara asked. She and the group, including Mai were at Iroh's teashop celebrating after the war. Iroh was telling them about a new power they can gain while they also discussed Zuko's party.

"Yes, saving a person from your nation, in order to do so you must make a scarfice." Iroh explained. "When in this mode you get stronger bending power."

"I guess I won't be able to obtain it." Katara said.

"Why not miss Katara?"

"I'm the only water bender of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Oh well, guess no new transformation for you!" Mai said. Katara glared at her.

"What's the matter Mai, still jealous that Zuko chose me over you?" Katara asked. "I don't even know why you're here."

"Burn." Toph said.

"I hope i don't make a fool out of myself at Zuko's party." Katara said.

Azula, who had been spared from Katara's full wrath if she could learn how to be good and nicer, if Zu Zu could do it, so could she. She was proving to be quite the friend to everyone, including her brother, who she still teased and Katara.

"C'mon, Zuzu and you will be side by side," Azula said. "He'll then take you to the balcony, overlooking the crowd down, everyone will turn their necks just to get a better view!" Katara knew Azula was just trying to be helpful, but...

"That doesn't reasure me at all!" Katara said. "I won't know what to say, or do!" Toph went to Katara and punched her in the arm.

"Sweetness, calm down, you faced bigger things then this!" Azula came on Katara's other side.

"Yeah, and Tuff and i will teach you the proper way to act!"

Azula and Toph taught her how to walk properly, which spoon to use and how to hold the teacup.

"Now curtsy like this!" Azula demostrated. Katara attemped to do the same, but ended up falling. Toph earthbended her back steady.

"They're going to love you," Zuko said, walking towards Katara. "Just like i do." He placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Ok, knock it off you two." Azula said.

Katara got up and placed a kiss on Zuko's cheek. "I'm off to town love."

"I expect to see you soon, in fact i'll be counting the minutes." Zuko said.

"Eck, all that sugar is giving me a stomach ahe." Azula said. Ty Lee shook her head.

"I think it's romantic."

* * *

"So, Angel," Toph called Azula by the nickname she had given to her. "What type of clothing shall we wear to the occasion?"

"Don't worry Tuff, Mai and Ty Lee and i will help you." Azula said confidently. The girls were shopping around for the right dress. At the store Azula picked out a beautiful a spring green floorlength dress, under a darker green bodice that is sprinkled with dark blue flowers.

"It has blue so you can match that Water Tribe peas- i mean boy." Toph blushed.

"What gave you that idea?"

"So, how about this one?" Ty Lee asked. She was in a long pink gown. It has purple roses on the shoulders. She also wears three purple roses on her hair.

"It suits you Ty Lee." Katara said politely, pink just wasn't her colour but it looked great on Ty Lee.

"Azula, this is so you!" Katara said, pulling out a dress, ushering Azula into a dressing room. Azula stepped out in a long red dress with a sparkly black ruffled cape-like thing that wraps around her torso and stretches to the floor all around her, excepting her front. She has a wide black belt with several golden cords connected in the middle by a large, round, blue jewel surrounded by small teardrop shaped jewels with two yellow stars to the upper right, and from this decoration dangles two medium length golden cords with several teardrop-gems dangling at the ends. She carries a matching sparkly red purse in the shape of a Chinese lantern. Her hair is let loose and cascades down her back. She wears an ornate fan-shaped golden hair barette with purple and white gems at the ends. She also wears long dangly red earrings with several tiny black jewels and a gold necklace with a big purple square gemstone. She also has to gold swirly armbands with two black jewels each on top.

"I like it!" Azula said.

"What about you Mai?" Katara asked. Mai sighed.

"I already have a dress." Mai said. She walked out of the store. Katara looked a bit hurt, she was only trying to bond with her. Azula walked up to her.

"Don't mind her, tonight will be all about you and Zuzu."

"This is the dress!" Katara squealed, as she twirled around in a dress that was dark blue at the top, a lighter blue at the bottom, and a frilly white skirting around the bottom of the dress. She admired herself in the mirror.

* * *

The ball was about to begin when Azula spotted Lady Ursa.

"I need to talk to her." Azula said, walking towards Lady Ursa. Suki went ahead of her and spread her arms out.

"Don't be foolish." Ty Lee said.

"I don't care." The old Azula was coming out. Katara walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Azula, i wish your mother would accept you back but now isn't the time or place." Kata said, Azula looked over to her mother, and sadly nodded. She wanted tp show her mother how good she could be, but tonight was Zuko's night, his and Katara's.

"May i present, Fire Lord Zuko!" The squire annoced. Zuko stepped down the steps in magnificent red attire. Katara, who was in the crowd gazed up at him and gave a little wave. Zuko ignored the rest of the guest and walked towards Katara's group.

"Katara," Azula said teasefully. "Here comes your prince."

Zuko took Katara's hands. "So, are you ready to open up the ball?"

"You want us to be the first to dance?" Katara asked. "In front of everyone?" Zuko nodded and the two began to dance.

"How was i?" Katara asked her friends as Zuko went.

"You were magical." Suki said.

"You were marvelous!" Azula said.

Zuko started to walk to the front when someone stopped him.

"Oh, hi Mai." Zuko said in a tone that could put Mai to shame. Mai giggled.

"Now Zuko, is that anyway to treat an old friend?" Mai asked. "I mean, we were very, very good friends before, weren't we?" Mai trailed her pale fingers up Zuko's arms. Zuko took them off.

"The least you can give me is a toast?" Mai asked, raising up her glass. Zuko nodded, it was the least he could do. They clicked glasses as Katara watched from afar.

"Excuse me everyone, i have an annocement to make."

"Hold me up if I faint." Katara asked to her friends.

"I want you all tto meet the sweetest, most beautiful sensitive girl in all the Nations." Zuko began.

"Wow, he really is in love." Sokka commented.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her, may i introduce.." Zuko trailed off, looking over to Katara, who blushed and began to step forward.

"Lady...Mai!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What!" Azula yelled.

Katara backed away in shock. "Mai was his old girlfriend, maybe his feelings for her came back!"

"Want me to Earth Bend some sence back into him Sugar Queen?" Toph asked.

"No, It's ok," Katara cried softly as Mai went into Zuko's arms. The crowd around them clapped, happy at their Fire Lord's choice. Katara couldn't take this anymore, and ran to the palace gardens.

"This doesn't make sence!" Suki said. "I'll go talk to her!"

"Well, I'm going to find out why!" Azula marched her way through the crowd.

"Zu Zu!" Azula shouted. "How could you?"

"Azula, you wouldn't understand..." Zuko said. "I'll fix things, I'll make it up to her."

"By what?" Azula said. "By telling everyone you love Mai?" Zuko shushed her and pulled her into the palace.

"I owe Mai.."

"No, you don't!" Azula said.

"If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have found mom!" Zuko said quietly.

"What?" Azula asked. Zuko sighed.

"Mai's uncle knew the location of mother, he made a deal with me, telling me to say I love Mai, in the only hopes of getting mom back!"

"Does Mai know?"

"Who did you think thought of the idea?"

"So, what are you going to do now dum dum?" Azula crossed her arms.

"I don't know?" Zuko groaned. "I have no idea how to break this contract!"

"A duel!" A soft voice said.

"Mother." Both Zuko and Azula said. Lady Ursa ignored Azula and walked up to Zuko.

"I remember, when I was younger, both your father and your uncle were courting me, Ozai challenged Iroh to a duel, without bending, and your father easily won..."

"So you're saying, If Katara challenged Mai, this could possible break the contract!"

"A-hmm." Lady Ursa nodded. Zuko ran and hugged her. "Thanks mom." Azula decided to let the pair have their moment, and walked away.

* * *

Iroh went and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Hey uncle.." Katara said, wiping up her tears. Azula rushed to the pair and told them what Mai had done.

"A duel?" Katara asked.

"With no bending..." Azula said.

"But Mai would easily win!" Katara said. "She's good at weaponary!"

"Then I'll teach you!" Lady Ursa said. "This is my fault so I can teach you everything I know on how to handle weapons!"

"Really?" Katara asked. "Thank you so much, Lady Ursa!"

"Please, call me mom!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready to lose Peasant?" Mai asked pulling out her daggers.

"Whatever Mai!" Katara snarled. The stadium was filled with people, watching the two girls glare at each other.

"Let the match begin!" The referee said. Mai skillfully shot daggers at Katara, Katara, using the fans she had borrowed from Suki, deflected it back at her. Mai, unarmed, went to attack Katara, only to have Katara use Mai's daggers against her, throwing them like sausers at her, pinning Mai up against the wall. Mai struggled to get out. The ref declared Katara the winner. Katara smiled as the crowd cheered. She ran into Zuko's arms. Zuko cleared his throat.

"People of the Fire Nation, we have witnessed a great battle today!" Zuko held Katara's hand. "Now I hope you can accept Katara, as your Fire Lady!" Zuko pulled out a bethrol necklace. Katara gave him a kiss and nodded. She accepted.


End file.
